


"Before there was two..."

by Denice_A_N_Verlac



Series: "Climbing is more fun with a partner." [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I'll also be changing the story a bit, I'll be covering Hinata's three years at his middle school - Yukigaoka, M/M, anyways... hope y'all get at least some enjoyment from this, basically this is my Haikyuu prequel, because - I'm gonna give Hinata some teammates so that he could actually form a legitimate team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denice_A_N_Verlac/pseuds/Denice_A_N_Verlac
Summary: "Before there was two..." is set during Hinata's middle school years and explores how differently he might have turned out if some key changes were made to his time at Yukigaoka. For example, instead of having three new first years join during Hinata's third year, in this story I will have them join during his second year instead, and then I will have six brand new characters who will join the Yukigaoka volleyball club in Hinata's third year. So, essentially - I'm going to give Hinata an actual team, that he could train with. But yeah, that's about as much as I can reveal in the summary, so... Please give this a shot guys! I promise I'm not a horrible writer, just kind of bad at summaries.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Mother, Hinata Shouyou & OCs, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka
Series: "Climbing is more fun with a partner." [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041294
Kudos: 7





	"Before there was two..."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, uumm - this is my first work!   
> So, please feel free to let me know if there's anything I could do to improve this!  
> Also - this is a prequel! I'm currently working on a series which is meant to cover the entire Haikyuu series, and this will be part one of possibly five.  
> Anyway, I'll let you get to the story.   
> Hope you like it!

Hinata's P.O.V. :

Seeing the Little Giant play had really been a pivotal moment in young Shouyou Hinata’s life.   
Seeing him soar as high as any of the other players on the court (who were much taller), had made the heart of one particularly short boy - feel like it could actually hope to dream.  
Dream that there was a place out there where, he could prove that height wasn’t all that important. Where it didn’t really matter. Where it all just came down to who was the better player.   
It also meant that he could dream, that someday, he could fly too.  
Nothing seemed quite as exciting!  
He had never really felt like this about anything in his life before, so this new feeling was exhilarating. He didn’t really know quite how to explain it. It felt as if - say you were trying to solve a complicated puzzle, but you couldn’t find the right parts to start off with. Then suddenly, you found the one which made it all come together so easily.  
Watching Karasuno’s No. 10 jump around, he could almost see wings on his back. That was how he knew that he needed to know what that felt like. He needed to know what it felt like to soar high above those tall walls and look down from the summit. He couldn’t imagine that feeling like anything but amazing. Mostly because, that’s how he felt just watching him. He really wanted to find out what that actually felt like.  
He could say with certainty that, that had been the moment he fell in love with volleyball.   
It was love at first sight. After seeing that faithful match on the Tokyo Orange Court, nothing else could really hold his attention. At least not to the same extent. Nothing else could consume him the way that volleyball did. Yeah, sure, he had plenty of other interests - but none of them equated, to the immense passion for volleyball that now engulfed him.   
And it was because of that newfound love for this sport, that he had decided to join the school volleyball club when he got to Junior High.   
Unfortunately… that didn’t exactly turn out the way he had hoped it would.

“Huuh? I’m the only member?”  
“Yeah, can’t really tell you much else kid. The numbers have been dwindling over the years, so… at this point we really just consider it a sort of fan club. Not that, that means much now, you know, with it being just you…”   
Shouyou felt like the floor had gone out under his feet. What was he supposed to do now? It’s not like he could play completely on his own. Volleyball was a sport played with a team of six on the court at any given time. And try as he might, he knew he wouldn’t able to make up for the absence of five other people.   
“So… What do you wanna do kid? You want me to just put you in with the girls’ team? Or what…?”  
“I want to.. I think .. I… I’ll do it all on my own then!” he tried to make himself sound as confident as possible, but he had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn’t working so well.  
Okamoto-san (the faculty advisor) gave him a sort of warry curious look, but he handed him all the paperwork anyway, wished him good luck and sent him on his way.   
As he walked out of the office looking down at the empty application forms, and other documents, his nervous mind began to run off.   
Now what? He knew he couldn’t do this on his own, so what could he do?  
Although… Surely…  
It was only the beginning of the school year, he could find some more people to join him, right? It’s not like everyone had already picked what club they wanna be in, right?  
How hard could it be to find a couple of other guys who would want to play volleyball?

…Uuuh, yeah…  
Turns out, it was actually very hard.   
As cheerful and nice as he was he just didn’t seem convincing enough. It also probably didn’t help that it was just him asking around.  
Two weeks had gone by, as he tried his best the scour the school for anyone that might be interested, and yet, still – no luck. He didn’t really get it. How come nobody else saw how cool volleyball was? Volleyball was just about the coolest sport he’d ever seen! You got to jump really high and hit the ball like shwoom! And then it would go baam into the other team’s court! Spiking was so cool! How come nobody got that?   
Oh well, just because he hadn’t found anyone yet, didn’t mean he would never find someone. He just needed to keep trying! (At least, that was what he tried telling himself).

And continue trying he did. For the next month Shouyou kept looking for people. He would ask around during breaks and lunch, and he’d also ask his friends if any of their teammates wanted to switch over. He asked pretty much everyone he could.   
But still – no luck.   
At this point he was starting to think he would never find anyone!   
Maybe it had something to do with him?   
Was he not looking hard enough? Was he not giving a good enough pitch to people?   
Although…  
Well - he’d never actually played before, so he didn’t know if he’d be any good at it really. The only experience he had with the sport was from watching other people play. So, he didn’t know how to really explain everything to anyone.  
That had to be it then!   
Other people probably didn’t want to join a team were the only other member would be an inexperienced rookie who doesn’t even know all the rules and regulations.   
So all he had to do – was just learn how to play (preferably well).   
Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of that earlier?  
That was why that afternoon once he was done with school for the day, he rushed off to the sport’s good stores, to get himself his very own volleyball. A Mikasa one because the shopkeeper swore that that was the best kind, and Shouyou trusted him to know best. He also told Shouyou that he should get a good set of kneepads, so he got those too. The man had been very nice, and honestly seemed pleased to talk to him about volleyball, so Shouyou was more than happy to ramble on.   
In the end, he left the store with his purchases a little bit too late, but he didn’t regret it. He waved a goodbye to the kind shopkeeper and was on his way. Just holding the ball got him so anxious to get home and start practicing!  
But unfortunately, he didn’t get to start practicing immediately after he got home. First things first, after he opened the door to let himself in, he got a tongue-lashing from his mom for being late. And she forced him to help her with dinner and Natsu! Just like that the rest of his evening was taken up.   
Oh well. Tomorrow it was… 

The next morning he woke up bright and early. There was a small park not too far from where he lived and there seemed like no better place to start. So, he set off with his bike and his newly acquired equipment. He promised himself he would take this one day at a time. He would do his absolute best to become a player as good as Karasuno’s Tiny Giant! 

Two months later, he wanted to say that he was slowly making some progress. But the problem with getting better, so other people would want to join the team, was that he needed someone to help him practice so he would get better. So far, he was getting by with hard walls as his partners. Occasionally one of his friends would agree to pass the ball with him for a little while, but that never lasted long enough for him to improve any (or for him to convince them that they should join him officially).   
It was getting harder and harder to keep his spark going. He wanted to keep going, so that he could find out what it was actually like to play a real volleyball game, but…  
Why keep doing this if he was just chasing a hypothetical? Why?   
Just because he might someday get to play volleyball? What if that day never came? What if he was just doomed to never know what it was like? Doomed to never know what flying felt like?  
No! He shouldn’t be having these thoughts. He loved volleyball. He really did!   
So… If he gave it up now - he would regret it.  
Sure, things were rough for him now. Sure, he didn’t have a team, or heck even just a practice partner. Sure, he didn’t have anyone else who understood why he was pursuing this. And sure, it might all end up being pointless. But, so what?  
He was still only in his first year of Junior High, so he had a lot of time ahead of him. But what he wanted to focus on right now, was that tiny spark of hope that he would someday get to fly just like the Little Giant.   
So, even though sometimes it just looked pointless, Shouyou kept practicing and he kept looking for someone to join him. After all, it isn’t over till he gives up!

**Author's Note:**

> And so the first semester ends. Let me know what y'all thought!


End file.
